Zazie Halieday
Zazie Halieday is a Snow Woman, the latest of the Nightbumpers. A rather shy and stalker-type of girl that seems to have a stroke of bad luck when it comes to boys. 'Characteristics' Name: Zazie Halieday Age: 15 Hair: Ice Violet Eyes: Ice blue Likes: ice sculpting, ice skating, cherry blossoms, stalking Justin, flower arrangements, her sister, Arte Dislikes: '''Fire, Krakyn, being alone, being rejected '''Family: Parents (unknown); Arte: adopted sister 'Background' She was at first portrayed as a lonely, somewhat depressed, and misunderstood girl, but after meeting Justin Seyvont and becoming friends with everyone, she actually becomes a very outgoing, popular, and cute girl. She is often seen "stalking" and hiding in different locations, and it is portrayed in a humorous and cute way. Also, she gets into comedic arguments with Lilith, and later on Dante often, and they are often seen butting heads, although they are good friends. A running gag in the story is Zazie shooting ice projectiles whenever a girl and Justin have a tender moment together, and her always showing up in weird or otherwise random places unexpectedly, often for humorous effect. Later on in the story, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Zazie is almost married off to a evil because of her village's practices, however, as expected she is rescued by Justin and the others. But before all the events taking place, Zazie tried to gain the interest of a boy that once got lost in the mountains by her home village. However, when he found out that she was a Yuki-onna, he ran in terror, never to be seen again. Until later on… When we are first introduced to Zazie we find out that she also tried to gain the interest of Mr. Krakyn (the Gym teacher), who once told Zazie that he loved her. Zazie fell in love with Krakyn, he then tried to rape her, so she turned him into ice; in fact, Krakyn is the teacher he refers to when he tells Courtney and Justin the story of Zazie. He tells the two that she is a nuisance, annoying, and should also be removed from the school; this also plays into why she is so shy. Finally, when the group goes to bring her back to school they get attacked by Krakyn, as well as a group of thugs he hires, and end up defeating him, which then makes her fall into the Nightbumpers' growing team, as well as fall for Justin even further. 'Personality' She was at first portrayed as a lonely, somewhat depressed, and misunderstood girl, but after meeting Justin Seyvont and becoming friends with everyone, she actually becomes a very outgoing, popular, and cute girl. A running gag in the series is Zazie shooting ice projectiles whenever a girl and Justin have a tender moment together, and her always showing up in weird or otherwise random places unexpectedly, often for humorous effect 'Powers/Abilities' She has the ability to control snow and ice at will, and while doing so, shapes claws of ice around her hands. She can also make almost perfect copies (albeit fragile) of herself and others with the ice, often used as decoys or reinforcements in the story. She is very powerful when she uses ice. Her Ice claws become more powerful after her training, and obtains the ability to freeze any body of water around her. 'Concept' Zazie was concocted from a mixture of Mizore from Rosario Vampire, and Eureka from Eureka Seven Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nightbumpers